His Secret Guardian
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: He always saw the world in a bleak, colorless palette of dark colors. When a gentleman of the forest stumbles upon a child lost in the forest, he does not hesitate to offer his assistance to the child. From that day on the child comes back and is shown the beauty of nature and that world is full of colors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; He always saw the world in a bleak, colorless palette of dark colors. When a gentleman of the forest stumbles upon a child lost in the forest, he does not hesitate to offer his assistance to the child. From that day on the child comes back and is shown the beauty of nature and that world is full of colors.

* * *

His Secret Guardian; Chapter 1: Child in the Bushes

In a clearly of in a prosperous valley that was surrounded by tall tree tops and vibrant flowers that bathed in the warm glow from above.

"Ah such a lovely day" a voice breathed with a calm exhale, "The sky is so clear today, not a cloud in the sky" the thought as they rested against the cool grass. The voice belonged to an individual. His skin was light tan complexion with a forest green hair held in a high ponytail. A male with deep green eyes with a gentle vibrance. Wearing a long flower oriented kimono. With beautiful green fabric and floral patterns sewn into the material.

"I guess I should get started before it get's too late" standing he took up his basket and began back into the forest. On the path each side was filled with an array of vegetation and plants.

"Here we are" stepping to one of the plants he eyed the berries that grew from the branches, carefully he began to pluck the small blue and red berries from the branches before carefully placing them in the basket to add to the others he had been picking throughout the day. The forest was bountiful with herbs, plants, and flowers. Stretching way into the valley and the mountains.

"If only all days were this calm and re...huh?" he stopped, looking back and forth, "What was that?" suddenly standing from his squatting position he began feeling a presence from the forest. Not the usual animals or other creatures that dwelled inside, no this was different.

"Over there" he concluded feeling a strong pull coming from the pointed direction and without a moment to loss he picked up his staff before dashing off towards the forest. And hoped he wasn't to late.

Moving through the forest, with each step of his feet grass and vegetation grew from the once empty dirt leaving a trail of green in his wake. Passing through the maze of tree's, over rocks and small cliffs. The feeling grew more and more as foreboding filled the creature and he quickened his pace through the dense forest.

From a high peak, green eyes scanned below trying to see if there was something out of order. Seeing nothing he was prepared to move on when suddenly a noise caught his attention. The cry resonated as the earth seemed to shake and tremble with each wail.

"What was that?" looking down the noise seemed to coming from below, with a good jump the male vaulted from one ridge to the next, leaving a small patch of new green grass and vegetation, until he was safely on the ground. Once back on solid earth he looked around to find the source of the sound and after a quick search he came upon some bushes resting just before the forest entrance.

Carefully walking forward the crying got louder as he grew close. With caution and wariness the male stuck his hands into the large bushes, combing through the thick brush before his eyes fell on something he wasn't expecting.

"A...child?" resting in the middle of the shrubbery laid the body of a small child. It's small body was shivering and clothes were shredded and dirty. Surprisingly the child looked to be trembling as a long, thick green tail like a lizards wrapped around it's body as they wept in large green clawed hands, but what upset the male most was the obvious cuts and bruises that marred it's flesh.

"Oh my goodness!" with great care he removed the shrubbery to get closer, the sound turned the child's attention to the male. His face was just as bad. His right eye looked swollen, bruised and nearly shut. His face was covered in scratches that were red and fresh and more bruises covered his pale flesh with a line of blood dripping from his nose. As blue eyes met green, he could see the tears still present proof that he had been crying.

"Are you okay? What happened?" as the male came forward the child seem to shrink back, his eyes present with fear as he covered his face with his large green hands and wrapped his tail around himself in protection from the creature in front of him.

'Poor things afraid. No doubt from whoever or whatever did that to him. Who would even?' he wondered with great distress, unable to fathom why anyone would just abandon a child battered and bruised in the middle of the forest. Many creatures of various types and species lived in the forest and would have jumped at a chance at the easy meal. This further saddened and distressed individual, even if the child wasn't of human nature, he was still a living being.

"To leave a small child on his own, such heartlessness is unforgivable!" he leered, by the small whining and sniffling returned his attention to issue at hand.

"You poor thing" he frowned seeing the wounded child who continued to shield himself on the ground, "Please don't be sad, the forest weeps when bitter water falls on the soil" it broke his heart seeing the child in such a state.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, please don't be afraid" leaning down, he carefully brought his hand up, gently resting it on the green locks. The hand remained still, showing the small one he wasn't of any harm. He continued to slowly and gently stroke the head of green, trying to soothe the crying. At first the green haired child pulled back wary of the sudden touch, after a couple more tries the child seemed to calm, feeling the gentle touch of the foreign creature on his head.

Peeking out from his arms, blue eyes peeked out to see the deer, noting his features his eyes becoming calmer, but still wary.

"There now, no more tears" he whispered softly, "I'm sorry if I startled you" he apologized to the child, "I heard crying in the forest and was surprised to find a child in the bushes" he added gently.

"Please little one, what happened to you?" he asked as the child continued to look at him. The small creature just stared at the other, shrinking back slightly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything" he said with a soft voice drawing the child's gaze. "We should first get your wounds cleaned so they don't get infected" he said as he looked around a thought came to mind. Suddenly his ears twitch and with swift reflexes the male ducked as something zoomed passed him. The child gave a gasp falling back onto the ground to again hide in his ball.

"What was that!?" looking up he noticed something black fly overhead, landing on the top of the previous that looked over the forest. The creature on top was tall and dressed in deep black dress. Long black claws and tallon like feet.

"Who are you? What reason have you to attack us?" the male asked calmly as the creature gave a smirk from its red lips.

"Oh my businesses isn't with you, little human" they spoke with a sweet voice that almost made the deer shake in uneasiness, "But I'm afraid you've seen too much and I can't have any witnesses" she said showing her claws.

'Witness?' he thought with confusion, the creature wasted no time to take advantage wings flapping before jumping from the peak to attack. This was bad, it was one thing if it was just him but...turning back he saw the child again in his protective ball.

'I have to protect his child' surely he could calm the female creature down. Taking a few steps he stood between the child and the creature.

"I only needed to finish the weak brat, oh well you should be easy enough!" she cackled with sharp teeth flashing, "Humans are so weak and fragile. Ripping you part will be fun!"

It was then it hit him, slowly turning to peer down at the child who had begun crying and again another tremor happened lasting a few moments before dying down.

"You..." there was a sudden tenseness, the calm and gentle air sharpening as realization hit him. This woman, no this monster was trying to kill this child. A small child!

"You..." he lowered his head, green hair falling against his face to shield his expression.

"Giving up all ready? Good this will make it all the more quick for me!" she beamed nearing her prey, "Now die!"

As soon as she got into proximity there was a sudden flash of light the demon let out a scream as she touched the light that surged like electricity burning her skin. With a jolt the woman was pushed back falling to the ground and the circular field fading but still present as the deer's eyes flashed. Blue eyes peeked out hearing the commotion, his gaze stuck on the blue energy surrounded them like a protective dome as the creature outside screamed in pain.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" he said with a distasteful look towards the female who had fallen to the ground twitching, "Trying to take the life of a poor child. An innocent being!" he watched as the woman stood, holding her right arm which had been seriously burned and damaged.

"You bastard!" she hissed a trail of blood trailing from her lip, "How dare you...do this to me!" she glared.

"Leave this forest, now!" with a stomp of his foot there was an echoing in the forest, vines and roots emerged from the earth and the tree's as the woman looked with much shock at the sight.

"What are you...!" moving back she dodged a sudden attack from the one of the vines, "Stop it you little..." soon the others began to attack snapping at her like a wipe repeatedly forcing her back trying to dodge.

"Someone as heartless as you, never return to these lands again!" the vines attacked and with a sneer the female flew up and over the forest, eyes looking down coldly at the deer and then the child who watched from his spot on the forest floor. She wanted to rip them both apart, but with that damn shield up and those vines it seemed almost pointless.

"Fine you want the little beast so badly, he's all yours!" she gave a dark laugh as the green haired male stared up at her, but then there was a snap followed by a loud yelp. One of the vines had managed to wipe her across the back, the short thorns leaving a rather deep impression on her pale skin.

"You little...! Ah!" she growled before flying off.

One her presence disappeared the other seemed to calm, the barrier faded away and with a bow the vines returned to their former positions of slumber.

"That was close" he sighed, his gentle aura seeming to have returned, turning back to at the child who was still on the ground, but now out of his make-shift position. Though he should be relieved they were both safe, he couldn't help feel sadness in his heart. This child was nearly killed by that...that she-creature, luckily he was able to fend her off. Hopefully she wouldn't return.

"It is my duty to protect all creatures of the forest, including the earth itself" he stated out loud, before walking back to the child who watched him with curiosity, "That was a close one" he said now standing a small feet away from the child.

"We still need to get you cleaned up" he smiled giving one more stroke of the green tuff of hair that reminded him of grass, carefully to avoid the three horns. There was a flinch, but nothing more as the child now sat up on his knees, his left arm holding his right obviously in pain from the gash on the side.

"I have a home not to far from here, can you walk?" he asked, the child remained silent and tried to raise himself. His bruised knees trembled as if struggling to hold his small weight. Before he could even hold himself up his knees gave out in a chilling snap of if a bone had broken sending the body towards the ground. As if anticipating for the pain, the boy closed his eyes, but it never came. Opening those blue orbs he saw the roots holding him up and bringing him upwards, "I guess I have no choice then" with a small tap of his foot the child was carefully lifted by the vines and roots to sit in the man's arms. The child seemed surprised feeling the warm energy emitting from the other as he was held.

"Please hold on, I'll make sure you're safe" he said with a reassuring smile receiving as small nod as he and the his mysterious savior walked off and began to walk forward.

"It'll be okay, no more need to fear" he said with a reassuring look, "No one will ever harm you again" with that the two disappeared back towards the forest. The child held warily onto the creatures frame, although he wanted to leave his body ached to the point he couldn't even hold his own body up. But the creature had been so kind to him, it was so foreign to him this gentleness.

As they came down the path, there was a light up ahead. The child had to squint his eyes, or the eye that wasn't swollen. He had never seen such a light before, so bright and warm. After stepping through the glow, the child felt a tingling warmth across his skin. Slowly his eyes opened and widened.

'It's so...' he couldn't explain it, nor could he fathom what he was seeing now. They had stepped into something glorious. It was a large field filled with some of the brightest colors he had ever seen in his years of life. As he looked out trying to take in such vast colors that shimmered into his cyan eyes.

"This is it" the creature said as they walked across the sea of endless color and vibrancy. All around them were colors he didn't even know existed in such light. Once they reached a spot in the field, the child watched as the creature stopped, curiosity in his one good eye.

"Lilian's are you home?" he spoke with a gentle voice, "I require your assistance, please come out" what was the creature doing? Who was he calling into the large space. Suddenly there was a noise coming from around them, it was small and unknown to the child who carefully looked around trying to find the source.

The littles moved and trembled, not by the breeze, the source soon popped, literally. Cyan eyes watched as some of the flowers had popped and transformed. Becoming little plant creatures dressed in various colors like the flowers they had just been.

The small creatures floated around them, hovering and making a noise that sounded like giggling and cooing.

"I'm glad to see you all too" the deer said as the the flower beings giggled, "Sorry to bother you, but...I have a child here whose wounded" he motioned to the boy on his back. The little creatures looked up, many floated to look at the boy, there opal eyes staring at him and his appendages. The child seemed nervous with all the little creatures around, flinching back when one of them got too close, especially when one got near his tail flicked sensing others around it.

"Don't be frightened young one" the he said sensing the others dismay, "These are the Lilian's, they live and take care of the flower fields" he explained, "They're harmless, just curious" he reassured the child who seemed to understand, giving a nod of his head.

"Please be careful, the child has some wounded that need to be tended too" the deer said with urgency in his voice, "Will you please help?" he asked.

Not even a second later the little plants nodded giving a mix of tiny sounds as they flew about.

"Thank you" with that the little Lilian's went off, each gathering different items from the forest and the field. After a few moments they returned each bringing something they had picked up, petals and leaves and other items. The child watched as the creatures again invaded his space, all hovering around. Soon all the creatures seemed to form a circle around the child, moving around slowly.

It was soft. The sounds released by the Lilian's filled the boys ears. It was like a gentle song that filled the field creating a somber air. The child watch the small beings in curiosity, hearing and seeing the small creatures floating around him.

A glow of vibrant colors filled the fields, brilliant hues surrounding the small child who felt a feeling stirring in their chest. Something he had never felt before. It scared him having such a feeling.

Looking down at himself he saw the warmth touching his skin, closing his eyes he began to relax into the warm glow. Feeling the pain from earlier seemed to melt away.

It was strange having such small creatures healing him, like nothing he could imagine. And when it was all done and the music stopped it was still present. Eyes opened, freshly recovered, and saw that his wounds and injuries were gone. Disappeared, not even a scare. Moving his limbs he found that even his tail had recovered as it wag with a anxious feel of new energy.

"Feeling better, that's great!" he said and the Lilian's appeared happy too as they cheered and floated about in no specific way. The child hopped down with ease from the others arms and into the sea of flowers. The feel was so nice on his bare feet, it almost tickled.

"I see you enjoy the flowers" the deer noted seeing the child looking at the colorful plants.

"F-Flowers?" the child spoke, the first since he had been found, which surprised the male, but smiled all the same at the way the child spoke.

"Yes, flowers" he said wondering if it was the childs first time seeing them, "Many flowers bloom and grow around the valley. This place is the Valley of the Lilian's" there were so many flowers of every shade and contrast in bloom. Reds and blues, purples and greens, colors that the child had never seen before in such depth.

"Flowers" he repeated, "I...I like flowers!" he said rather loudly surprising the other, but happy the child seemed happier and was now healed. Suddenly the child felt a pull on him, the little flower people were pulling on his clothing and some in his hair.

"What are they doing?" he asked out loud

"I think they want you to play with them" he smiled, "They love when they see new things. Their rather...persistent and easily excited" the child blinked a couple of times looking at the small creatures who wanted to play with him. No one ever wanted to play with him.

"Play?" he repeated as a goofy grin came onto his lips, "Let's play!" and with that the boy was off, he was fast for such a small creature. The male watched from his spot, nothing was greater than a child at play. Though there were times when he had to stifle a giggle when the child tripped over his tail. Though the child didn't seem to mind as he got back up and returned to playing with the small creatures.

With a small exhale the male sat with a watchful eyes over the child and the Lilian's. As they laughed and played in the peaceful flower field.

'If only all days were this peaceful'

* * *

"It's getting late" the green haired male noted seeing the sun beginning to drift over the horizon. Tiny yawns escaped the creatures of the field and soon returned to their places as flowers and became silent. The child was now alone with the creature again, watching as they suddenly stood giving a stretch of their legs.

The boy was bewildered, confused mostly. All the stories he heard were that demons were monsters and feared. And as a demon he was damned and meant to be despised. Yet the creature did not seem afraid of him, nor did he seem to move away from him because of his appearance. He wandered was it because the creature was a demon or because of the gentle nature that carried around him. It felt odd when the other comforted him and held him.

"Alright little one it's getting late, we should be getting you back home" the male said earning a sad look from the child.

"Don't be sad little one, but the forest is no place for a child especially at night" they said, but the child still seemed unhappy of having to leave.

"I want to stay with the flowers and play with the small creatures" he said looking as though he was about to cry.

"You can always see the flowers, but it's nighttime and the Lilian's sleep during this time" he said gently not wanting to upset the child.

"But..." he frowned, "The flowers are so pretty, where I live there are no pretty flowers like this" what place didn't have flowers. There were only so many places flowers couldn't grow, but there was still some kinds of foliage that had adapted to places and thrived.

"What most fail to see is there is beauty in all things" he said, "Everything is special and a light inside. If nurtured just right that light will shine brighter than any star" with his words he lifted his hands to cup together, something sprouted seemed to sprout out from a light that appeared, it grew and spread open becoming a flower. The demon looked at the flower noting it's beautiful mix of colors.

Blue eyes watched as he held the flower who walked over to the child before placing it in the childs large shirt. Blue eyes looked down and saw the object resting on his chest.

"All plants begin as seeds" the male said, "From those seeds grow to become beautiful flowers, just like you" the child looked up at the other. He wouldn't become a flower or beautiful, he would always be a demon. Weak and worthless like everyone said.

"Think of it as a gift of friendship" he said noting the twinkle in the child's eyes.

"F-Friendship..." the word was foriegn on his lips, he never heard such a word back home.

He nodded, "It means that you're a special person to me. Though you might not see it yet, I can see something very 'unique' in you" he said

"It might take a while, but with enough love and nurturing it will bloom into something truly beautiful" he said letting lifting his hand to stroke the boy on the head. Though the boy felt strange of the unusual gentleness, but seemed not to question it.

"Um...if it's alright with you, I need to go home" he said suddenly

"I see" he was wary and nervous, the child was a demon, he figured, different territory completely from his jurisdiction and the last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding.

"I see, well I can't stop you if that is your choice" even though every part of him screamed to keep the child and protect him.

"But I hope you'll come back to visit" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes, "I know the Lilian's would love to play again"

"I'm sure, I want to go home" the child said, "Father will be mad at me if I don't return" though by now they already knew he was missing.

"Let's go, together" reaching out he took the boys hand as a sign of assurance

"Okay" he nodded with a slight blush on his face, though rather nervous around the others gentle and overly cheery mood. He found it better then being back in his 'home' with his family. Although he did 'care' for his family, he guessed, in a way, but in truth he knew he didn't belong there.

"Can we go now?" the child asked calmly

"Of course" he nodded,

"I...can you carry me like before" he had never been allowed to be carried so gently before, no one attempted to offer him. He had learned the hard way of asking for something in Gehenna, even if you are a demon.

"Of course you can!" he agreed, squatting down to allow the child to climb into his arms, careful of his tail and horns as he was lifted into the olders arms "Now hold on tight" and with that the two were off. As they walked down the path, the male was careful not to go to fast for the child in his arms. As they left the flower valley, the child frowned already missing the endless colors.

Knowing soon would have to return to the dark colors he knew was waiting for him.

* * *

...To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

His Secret Guardian; Chapter 2: His Home is Hell

In a place separate from most others, everything was not peaceful. The dark and gloomy world seemed was rocked by a large roar that shook the land down to the core. The source of the tremors and outraged seemed to be coming from a large tower like castle that sat upon a mass of black rocks and built with wicked metal and stones. The ground itself seemed barren save for the dark grass the color of rust and the tree's void of leaves and trunks a withering brown color. Even the waters were murky like thick ink.

Another roar shook the walls as creatures of various shapes and sizes and species...scattered through the halls both panicked and terrified. Demons bumped and nearly trampled over each other trying to get to any place out of the sources reach.

In one such room a figure was pacing up and down on the red and black embroidered carpeting, black heels clicking with each stride. The owner was a being with long, jet black hair like ink with horns that stuck out on each side and curved upwards like rams horns. Dark ocean blue eyes murky like polluted ocean and lips shimmering with red. Dressed in her black dress that hugged her ample chest and curves of her body, she was for the most part very beautiful.

"Lady Ester..." one of the servants said timidly, but was instantly silenced by a glare from her dark eyes. Ever since she had returned from her outing she had been in a bad mood, worse than usual from the demoness and lady of the castle as the masters current lover. Her temper was legendary as she would strike any servant for the smallest of things. She seemed even more pensive having just returned from an outing and with what appeared to be a nasty wound on her arm which had been bandaged by the healers.

"Silence, I need to think" she gritted causing the other servants to sink back, but her moment seemed to be cut short as the door opened and all eyes turned to see someone enter.

"Evening everyone!" a voice spoke almost joyfully as they strode into the room, wearing a lavender suit that clashed with the dark background of his surroundings. The demoness Ester gave a silent his seeing the violet haired male enter her room, "And greetings to you, mutti" he grinned giving a bow to the woman who only scowled at her lover's second eldest son and her one of her step children.

"What is the meaning of this Mephisto, no one gave you permission to enter my dwellings" she spoke crossing her arms as she glared fire at the male in the takey colors who continued to smile.

"What's wrong mother dearest, had a bad day" he said with a hum, "Word around the castle is your in a bad mood" he saw a twitch, a break in her mask at his statement. He had just returned from business in another part of Gehenna and was surprised to find the castle of his father in such a state of panic and frenzy. He almost wished he arrived sooner to see what was all the fuss was about. Thankfully news traveled like wildfire sparked on gasoline.

"And, what of it? I act as I please" she stated with that same haughty attitude

"Oh sweet, sweet Ester" he smirked with a dark amusement, "I'm almost going to miss that 'cheery' personality of yours"

"What are you blathering on about?" she demanded

"What I'm talking about, Ester, is how 'you' seemed to have 'misplaced' something very important I must say" he spoke causing the woman to hiss this time enough to hear, "It's impolite my dear to hiss" he tsked

"Though you probably won't be around long enough to make the same mistake" he grinned a devilish smile as all eyes turned to the door to see a heat resonating off the dark wood.

Mephisto smirked stepping aside as Ester and many of the other servants stepped back as the blue flames came under the door before it burst into a wall of flames, furious and ominous of what was to come.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" came a furious howl that shook the room as well as the castle to it's core.

"It's for you, mutti" Mephisto said, but the others were too terrified to move. Out from the flames stepped into the room, stepping over the ashes of what used to be the door and a few unfortunate items that were caught in it's path. The figure was a foreboding figure, a tall male with pale white skin, wearing a long dusky black robe that was shredded at the ends and no shoes. His face was hidden with a shadow of his hood as piercing yellow eyes flashed through the shadow that covered his face.

"S-S-Satan?!" Ester spoke as the servants bowed to the demonic ruler, "I...I..."

"SILENCE!" he bellowed silencing her, Mephisto took a seat on a long couch, crossing his legs as he leaned back and watched the show.

"Woman have you any idea what you have done!?" he spoke still looking down at the demoness, "WELL!" again Ester was quiet, frozen in fear, but only fueling the demons anger.

"I...don't understand my love" she finally spoke, "What have I done to inquire such anger?" not a smart move, playing dumb never worked.

"What have you done? What have you done!?" he growled, "Do not play ignorant with me woman, you as well know not to test my patience" he hissed black ice, even Mephisto couldn't help twitch at his father's tone.

"Why is my son's room empty!?" he demanded as the servants gave weary looks at each other and to Ester as well.

"Which one...my love?" like she didn't know

"AMAIMON'S YOU INSOLENT WINCH!" he hissed more fire growing and spreading out threatening to burn her and everyone in the room.

"My youngest son is missing from the castle and you dare to say you did not know!"

"I...I..." Mephisto leaned in wondering how his dear mother was going to get herself out of this. When word had spread of his baby brother's disappearance, Mephisto knew all hell was about to break loose and Ester was the obvious target. He knew one day her attitude and her ways were going to get her killed. Her main job was to take care of Satan's youngest son, the titled King of Earth, whose crying alone could cause an earthquake or uproot the very earth itself. So when the day went by with nary an earthquake or wailing, save for the usual cries from torture. The inhabitants became suspicious, at first relieved the child was quiet for once. And after a short investigation it was discovered the young prince was no where to be found. Not in his room, nor in or on the castle grounds. Being only a babe in a since, a toddler he couldn't have wandered off on his own.

When word began to get around the castle, many servants were livid, frantic even at the child's whereabouts. Gehenna was a dangerous place for anyone, even the demons that lived there. One misstep and you might become dinner for some bigger beast, which only added more fuel to the fire as the staff and such hurried to find the little demon before higher powers that be got wind and brought down punishment. One of the major rules of Gehenna is that no lower demon, servant, slave, soldier...what have you. No demon or creature other than the royal family was allowed to harm the recognized children of their ruler, Satan. To them it was a challenge on the very family themselves and anyone fool enough to even think, let alone try such a thing should go dunk themselves in a pool of holy water. That wouldn't even compare to the kind of punishment that would be dealt to those who broke such a rule.

So when word of the child's disappearance reached the ears of the princes and the masters, well...

"EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!" Satan commanded with another burst of blue flames, the servants scattered not wanting to be killed by such wrath, "That includes you Mephisto! I will speak to her alone, without an audience!" although upset he wouldn't get to see her roasted, Mephisto only smiled and complied with his fathers wishes.

"As you wish, Father" he gave a small bow, "Farewell Ester" and with that he left sparring one last glance at the demoness before walking back out through what used to be the door, leaving the two demons to their talk.

'This would be good'

Back in the room the air was thick, fire burned across the wall as ice rained down towards Ester from the piercing gaze of the demon before her, also known as her husband.

"Satan I..." she didn't have time to finish as a hard strike connected with her face sending her to the ground in a heap.

"You useless woman!" he gritted, "I take you, make you my bride, and you only have one simple job!" he hissed watching the woman on the floor as she trembled.

"So tell me my dear, how you...A HIGH RANKING DEMONESS HAD THE INCOMPETENCE TO LOSE MY YOUNGEST SON!" he yelled creating a icy wind that shook and child the room and everything in it.

"I...didn't..." she trembled on the floor, her form now covered with icicles, "lose...him..."she shivered looking back at him, her cheek still aflame and bruising.

Sharp teeth clicked at the women's gull, "Do think me blind woman. The servants who tended to my newborn had gone to his nursery and found his cradle empty" he hissed the last words drawing close to the woman. Although the prince was well a toddler, his true age was that of a newborn.

"So tell me, beloved, how anyone managed to come and take the son of the ruler of Gehenna from under his own mother's nose is beyond me!" he yelled at the woman's incapability of keeping an eye on one child.

"You..." she cringed eyes ablaze, "I...I don't know. It must have been one of the servants! He probably just wandered off like he always does!" she said rather quickly offering the child simplifying walking off or one of the servants, who had been brazen enough to snatch the son of Satan from his crib was beyond sanity even in Gehenna. One might accept the first excuse, but it still didn't excuse the fact his own mother had no idea where her child had 'wandered' off too.

Though she didn't understand why her lover was being like he was for one damned brat, if anything they could have another child.

"Do not test me Ester, I've got a perfect place for you as Cerberus's new chew toy so I would watch that tone of yours!" he grinned maliciously as he picked the woman up by her slender neck, his claws digging into her neck drawing blood as he struggled against his grip.

"W-Wait...my love..." she seemed to beg trying in vain to get free, "I...I promise you I...I'm just as upset about this as you!" she lied, a choking cough emitted the grip tighten and she struggled for air.

"I will ask you this only once and if I sense even the smallest of lies...I will rip out your tongue and throw your miserable body to the darkest pits!" he warned with death in his eyes as he glared at the woman in his grip.

"Where is my...son!?" he demanded

* * *

Downstairs another tremor could be felt, obviously the reaction from Satan's outburst.

"Hm" gave a small groan

"Something wrong, Lucifer" Mephisto inquired from his seat on one of the arm chairs in the large guest room, taking a sip of the warm tea. The male in question, a male with long blond hair and green eyes. He was the first born son of Satan, the King of Light as his title. In total there were seven of them, possibly six if no one found the youngest prince.

"I wish father would hurry and do away or whatever he's going to do with that woman" the blond demon said with little emotion in his voice.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, I'm still surprised Father put up with her for this long" Mephisto stated, he never really liked his step-mother, nor did he care for her comings or goings. But never in the history of Gehenna has a bride of the ruler manage to lose a child of Satan's.

"As he should, losing a child, a prince of Satan's is beyond forgiveness" Lucifer stated with a firm look on his face, "She's probably trying to blame one of the servants again" Mephisto gave a loud laugh at that.

"Could you even imagine one of the servants even attempting such a thing, I would pay to see that!" he gave another laugh, "Though the little demon would cry his lungs out if anyone tried to touch him" it was true, Amaimon hated when anyone he didn't like tried to touch him and would scream causing fissures and earthquakes in his dismay.

"Be serious brother, this is not the time for jokes" Mephisto only smirked at the others stiffness.

"Oh now calm down Lucifer I was only trying to lighten the mood" he offered, "Like everyone, I'm just as worried for our dear little brother, alone out there" he stated with a smile on his lips.

"Hm, I never said I was worried" Lucifer said almost coldly, "That is yet to become the issue" he replied, "What is the issue is Ester's complete disregard for her duties as Fathers wife" of course he was worried about the rules and guidelines and fathers will. Such as the personalities of Satan's first born.

Another tremble shook the house, rattling the glass and inside. Once it stopped, the doors suddenly opened revealing a new individual.

"Man all this racket, how's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here" came an agitated voice, it belonged to a male who looked ruffly in his mid teens. With short gray hair with large ram like horns on his head and equally gray eyes.

"Ah King of Rot, how are you this fine evening Astaroth!" Mephisto said earning a lazy leer from the other demon, who yawned showing his sharp teeth, before seating himself on the long sofa and lounged back.

"What is with all the noise any way, I was in the middle of my evening nap?" he questioned with half interest, if it was one thing that could be said about the later is that he was lazy. He was Gehenna's second youngest before Amaimon by a few thousand years. Titled the King of Rot, the demon prince mostly ruled over things like fungus and other creatures that rotted and decayed anything they touched.

"Of course you would sleep through such a major situation, your laziness is beyond even my understanding" Lucifer sighed, "If you haven't heard our little brother, Amaimon, is missing" this caught the King of Rots attention.

"You don't say? Thought it was finally silent for once without that little brat screaming his lungs out and shaking the entire castle" he gave a snicker

"Be serious Astaroth this is a crucial situation" Lucifer seemed to scold the younger who only glared back still giving half snickers, "Father is quite enraged"

"Yes Father is releasing quite a lot of hell fire and ice. I dare say he might take half of Gehenna" Mephisto added

"Oh come on, all this for some missing kid" even if it was his brother, "He probably just wandered off into the forest or got stuck in a pit again" he groaned annoyed by all the fuss.

"You seem so sure of your self Astaroth" Mephisto seemed to point out, "Never the less this little development has caused quite a stir in Gehenna. Just when I was starting to get bored" he hummed.

"Man your such a freakin creep I swear" he groaned peering over at the second oldest, "It doesn't matter. Brats probably off crying or something" he scoffed, he didn't know why their father was making such a fuss. The child was the weakest in the family and not just because was the youngest. The child was timid and couldn't walk a step two steps without tripping over his own tail.

"That twerp will come running through that door crying and blubbering his eyes out" then he would beat the brat for causing all this ruckus and disturbing his sleep.

"By the way, where are our other siblings?" Mephisto inquired, though just wanting to irritate the other King.

"How the hell should I know" he bite, "I not their babysitter"

"Now no need to be rude brother I was only asking of our siblings whereabouts" Mephisto brushed the other off, "But let me remind you who is the eldest, Astaroth" his eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed a harsh gold that stilled the younger on the couch, "Or do I need to remind you, _again_ about that tone of yours"

"I...no" he exhaled, "My apologies" he said in a more respectful tone, Mephisto's eyes calming to return to green.

"Better" he said simply sitting back, suddenly another quake shook the castle, though the three seemed unaffected or they didn't simply care.

"It's going to be a long night" Lucifer said before pouring himself another cup of tea.

* * *

Back in the forest, the duo had returned to walk the path. Gently holding the boy in his arms still. Unlike before the two seemed to start a conversation, mostly of the child talking about how he enjoyed the flowers. He found it cute how he tried to speak with his little mispronunciations and baby talk.

"I didn't quite introduce myself" the green haired male said, "My name is Mori" he introduced himself gently as they walked along the grassy floor.

"Can you say Mori?" he asked pronouncing his name simply

"Mor...i?" he said the name earning a nod from the other, "That's right, what's your name? I would really like to know" he asked

"I'm..." he began pausing for a second, "My name is... Amai...mo..Amaimon!" he said with more exclamation in his voice.

"That's an interesting name" he said with a chuckle

"Don't laugh at me!" he pouted, "I don't like those who laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you or anything" he said with an apologetic tone, "I think you have a unique name. Treasure it" Amaimon blinked still curious and unsure of the gentleness of the others voice.

"So where exactly are we going?" Mori asked as he stopped along the path, they had been walking all this time and he didn't even know where he was going. Amaimon was silent, those blue eyes blinking now and again with the look of bewilderment on his face. Could it be?

"Amaimon, do you know where your home is?" he asked receiving a shake of the head.

"What?" he said with a surprised look on his face, "How did you end up in the forest?" he was wondering the question before but figured it was rude given the circumstances and he didn't want to be rude, especially to a child.

"I don't know" he replied, it was true though he really didn't know how he had gotten in the strange place. After being beaten up, he remembered running. Once he passed the large iron gates he just keep moving with no clear direction, "I just keep running and...you found me"

"Hm, strange" Mori didn't know what to think of the situation and then began to ponder, 'This isn't good. A child shouldn't be wandering alone in the forest. Even if it was usually peaceful there are still some unruly creatures' he thought worriedly,

"Maybe if we retrace our steps..." he thought with a whispered tone

"Huh?" Amaimon asked

"Oh! Sorry!" he apologized, "I was just thinking, if we retrace your steps maybe we can find where you live" he explained and was given a look of 'really?'.

"Let's give it try shall we?" first they returned to the place where Mori had found the child Amaimon. It was simple enough following the grass trail Mori had left the earlier.

"Okay your were hiding here" Mori said

"I wasn't hiding!" Amaimon disagreed, "I was, recovering" he corrected firmly not liking the other saying he was hiding like some frightened child.

"Right, um...okay" not wishing or wanting to argue, blue eyes scanned the ground, craning down his nose sniffed the floor trying to locate a specific scent, Amaimon's or rather his own scent. Following a distinct smell, like clay, dirt, and iron? Different, but it was the smell closest to the his and it the was the best chance of finding his home. Following the scent they were taken deeper into the forest, with each trek the grass seemed to disappear, the tree's become dincer and began losing more foliage, and there was a darkness as the suns rays seemed to miss the area.

Mori suddenly came to a stop right in the middle where the last of the suns rays seemed to touch.

"Why are we stopping?" Amaimon asked looking up at the older male.

'This can't be right' Mori thought as they stood in the small clearing, 'This path leads to that place. I know for sure nothing 'safe' lives in the part' he thought

"We have to turn back" Mori said hurriedly turning around with Amaimon in tow.

"Why? What can't we go any further?" Amaimon asked looking back from where they would have gone.

"Sorry but, there's no way we can go any further" not there, not now or hopefully not ever. He tried to hide his urgency, "That path, it's definitely not somewhere you want to be, at night" he added the last part.

"Why?", Amaimon asked as Mori began walking back the other way,

"Because...it's getting dark" it wasn't a lie, "That area can't be entered when it get's dark, sunlight can't reach it" he explained carefully as the walk continued, the scenery slowly returning to normal.

"Why can't sunlight reach it?" Amaimon thought aloud

"Well it's complicated..." he shouldn't say anymore, "Let's just focus on getting you home" he reminded as they continued onwards. After a moment of traveling the two came to another clearing with multiple roads and pathways which forced them to choice what was best to follow.

"Let's see, which way...?" even after walking and journeying the forest for so long it was still confusing and trailing getting around because of all the different paths. As Mori debated which path to take there was suddenly a stirring in the bushes.

'?' blue eyes eyes looked over as the bushes, the leaves rustle ever so often. Did Mori not notice, he looked in deep thought as he stared at the paths.

"Mori?" came a shake and pull on his sleeves, looking down it was Amaimon.

"Yes, do you need something?" he asked to help the child

"There's something over there" he pointed those large forearms, "In the bushes"

'Bushes?' Mori looked where the child was pointing, the leaves shaking quickly and blinked, "What is that?" he would soon get his answer as something burst forward and landed right in Mori's face. In a state of shock Mori panicked and began flailing wildly trying to get whatever was on his face off.

In the heat of situation Amaimon lost his grip and was thrown. He gave a startled gasp expecting to hit the ground, but was surprised when he landed on something else.

"You?" looking down he noticed he had landed on a bunch of round creatures and his eyes blinked with surprise.

"Let go! Let go!" Mori shook his head as whatever had jumped out of the bushes latched onto his face and hair. With one good pulled on the round object it seemed to release itself, to his relief.

"It's off" he exhaled in relief, as he looked up he came face to face with what had attacked him.

"What is that?" it was a small creature the shape of a ball, with large forearms and stubby back legs. It's large eyes stared at Mori with drool dripping from it's mouth.

"That was very rude, you shouldn't attacking someone like that!" he scolded the little creatures who made a series of noises as it bounced it's ball body.

"Huh?"

"Mori" a voice called

"Amaimon?" he looked back and noticed the boy wasn't next to him and soon panic returned, "Where? How?" it was then he saw Amaimon being held up, literally by a horde of those little demons.

"Amaimon!?" in a split second he watched as Amaimon gave a wave as he was carried off by those creatures into the forest.

"Wait stop!" he called back, suddenly there was a pressure on his head, "What in the world?" one of the creatures had jumped over his head, giving a chuckle, before racing off into the head. Mori stared for a moment before shaking his head,

"They took Amaimon!" he said with urgency, "I have to go after them" and make sure no one got hurt. No sooner did he dash off into the forest after the creatures.

Amaimon had been carried off by the small demons who worked as a team to maneuver through the forest with the child. Passing by the tree's, blue eyes watch the scenery pass by,

"Where did you come from?" he asked the little goblins, hobgoblins to be exact. He had seen many of them back home and often played with them. As they were the few creatures, if not the only, who actually listened and played with him.

Soon he found himself in from of a large tree, it looked rather old though. One of the goblins, a larger one with a crown was waiting with a few others as the group stopped letting Amaimon down. After being set on the ground Amaimon looked down at the gaggle of goblins.

"You all should be back in Gehenna" he said, the goblins let out a overlaying mass of noises as they looked up the young demon.

"Looking for me?" that's what he heard, while most would say it was gibberish, Amaimon could clearly understand the creatures, "Why?" he asked and again the creatures let out a series of noises. But were silenced as the bigger goblin wearing the crown stepped forward.

The large purple and dark blue demon began speaking with a slew of noises and murmurs as Amaimon listened. From what the leader said, his Father, Satan, was upset that he was missing and taking his rage out of Gehenna, but mostly his mother.

"So you guys came to to look for me?" the creatures gave nods and jumps as if to confirm the boys words. He knew he wasn't in Gehenna, this place was just too...nice. The tree's were plentiful and full, there was grass and the pretty flowers, the sky was so blue; so much different from back home.

"I guess I should get back" but then how could he when he didn't even know how he got there in the first place, "But how...?" the little creatures began making noise and soon were pulling Amaimon toward the large tree.

"What are you doing?" as he got close to the tree, curious and confused, he seem to get his answer when the goblins kept pulling him and pulling home until...they were gone.

When he opened his eyes again gone were the large tree's, blue sky, and pretty flowers of color.

'Gehenna' he sighed seeing the dark landscape and and dark sky. Looking off from where he was standing he blinked noticing the all too familiar place. It was the garden that sat in the far back of the large castle. It was basically abandoned as no one ever came around. All the flowers that were there, if ever, were beyond withered and black, the ground was a dusty red and cracked from dryness. In all it was a barren wasteland. Amaimon frowned missing the soft tickling of the green grass, now feeling the chalky and dry dirt under his feet.

Looking up his eyes met his 'home', the castle of Gehenna we're the powerfullest demon and his father dwelled and ruled over the entire landscape and all those who resided.

With a sigh he picked up one of the little goblins, stroking his hand over their head. Instead of going inside where he knew punishment awaited him, he wanted to just sit and think.

* * *

Back in the castle the air was still tense as the search for the missing youngest child was still going. All day servants had been shuffling about looking over every part of the large dwelling trying to find where the young prince could have gone off too.

"Ah such a chaotic scene" Mephisto said inhaling the scent of panic and fear, an aphrodisiac to most demons, even a gentleman like him, "It's nice to have a bit of change in such a drab place like this" walking down the halls he passed servant after servant, and demon after demon who continued the search for his young brother.

'Oh little one if only you could see the trouble you've caused' he smirked at the thought, though he wondered where his little brother had gone off too. As his he continued down the hall something caught his eye as he passed by one of the windows. It showed out into what was called a garden, though nothing in it would be considered naming it a garden. Gardens had beautiful flowers, vibrant and colorful. Like everything else in Gehenna, the vegetation was all but dead and wilted and the soil barren save for thorny vines and dark shaded grass.

But that wasn't what caught his attention, no it was something else.

With a snap of his finger the second born teleported himself from the castle hall and into the garden. Just as he mentioned everything was still gloomy and a dreadful dull,

"Such a waste" he sighed walking across the landscape, but again his feet came to a halt when something caught his eyes.

"What's this?" before his eyes was a child, laying in a mass of various hobgoblins, big and small, all snoring away. Mephisto observed his little brothers sleeping form, "So this is where you were" walking up to the other, he continued to sleep unaware of the other.

Some of the hobgoblins however seemed to catch his presence, waking up to stare at the other. Each one taking a protective and observant stance against the other to protect the young King of Earth, their master and kin.

Mephisto only smirked, before holding his finger up in a shushing gesture to quite the little demons. Walking up closer, he stopped to stare over his little brother.

'Sleeping so peaceful, unaware of the chaos you've created' he chuckled before carefully scooping the other in his arms, cradling his small frame in his arms.

"It would be a shame if all this fun were to stop, hardly anything happens in this world" he smirked listening to the soft snores of his tiny sibling. His brother gave a mumble and small murmurs, giving a slight yawn before drifting off again.

"Come little one, let's get you to a more 'comfortable' setting" he seemed to coo with a smirk of his thin lips, with a snap of fingers the two disappeared in cloud of pink and confetti stars, the scene shocking the hobgoblins at the sight.

Mephisto had teleported him and his still sleeping sibling back into the castle or to be more precise, his room. Mephisto's room was a lavish bedroom to say the least. Dressed in colors of royal purple, pink, and dark blues.

Carefully he placed his small sibling into his large king sized bed, slipping the satin sheets over his small frame.

"Such innocence, something so rare in this world" he mused looking down as his little brother continued to sleeping away. With observant green eyes the older demon stared at his little brother wondering where the younger had gone off too. Surely the servants would have checked the garden, even if rarely used.

"Em' a mumble escaped from the child's lips, his body seeming to stir in his slumber.

'Dreaming are we? What dreams would the future King of Earth have' it was almost too amusing watching him mumble and murmur in his sleep.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch that" he whispered

"F...Fl..."

"Fl...?" he unconsciously stroked his goatee, 'Now what could that be?'

"Fl...Fl...Flowers" came the unconscious voice of the small demon. Mephisto blinked not expecting to hear that from the small child.

"Flowers? What could that mean?" as he pondered the thought there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mephisto called, the door opened revealing non-other than his older brother, "Ah Lucifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Though he looked calm, inside he was rather peeved having been disturbed in his own room.

Before the blond demon could answer there was a series of murmurs that caught the others attention. Peering behind the other he spotted the lump of green that was his little brother underneath Mephisto's silk sheets.

"I see, so you've recovered our little brother" he stated obviously again locking eyes with the second eldest.

"Hm, oh yes I found him napping in the garden with the hobgoblins" he stated, "It was such an adorable sight" he added watching the other.

"And just when were you going to reveal this?"

"Oh he was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake him" he stated

"Be that as it may, the castle is in complete disarray" his voice seemed rather serious

"Now, now mind your tone you wouldn't want to wake our little brother up" he seemed to warn the eldest playfully, "You know of his temper, especially if he's woken up" it was known greatly that it was not a good idea to wake the young prince from his slumber, lest he began to cry and start an earthquake.

Although he didn't seem phased, Lucifer had no intention or want to create more damage to the house then there already was.

"Do not try and change the subject Mephisto" he said in calmer voice, "You should have brought this to Fathers attention as soon as you found him" he stated , "Especially with the castle as it is" he added with a short sigh.

"Yes, yes I know" he said motion of his hand as if to brush the others comment off, "I was only thinking of our little brother. Had I not spotted him some brazen demon could have come and caused harm to him in such a defenseless state. Then what might become of Father's rage?" he seemed to challenge, but kept his smirk on his lips.

"You still should have reported this to father once Amaimon was secured. Father is already upset as it is" again he stated

"Oh that I know dear brother, though this display of chaos is the fault of 'mother', not me" he said with a grin on his lips, "Let the woman stew in her own juices for a while. I believe you put it as she needs to learn her duties" he pointed out to the eldest,

"While that may be, I still would prefer things in a more calmer setting" he stated with a monotone voice, "I will inform Father that Amaimon had been located safely, that will hopefully calm Fathers rage" at least to some degree.

"As you should" he hummed, 'Oh brother always the fun killer, the one interesting that happens in Gehenna is such a long time, if only it could have lasted until Ester was all but gone', "Though you might want to hustle, can't have Father burning down the castle can we" he chuckled a bit earning a look from the eldest.

"Very well, I trust you will keep an eye on him"

"Oh brother you wound me" he said in a mock sad tone, but earning an unamused look from the eldest, "Now don't worry Lucifer, I won't let the little cherub out of my sight"

"Be sure that you don't" he said with a flickering green gaze on the violet haired demon, before leaving out and shutting the door. As Mephisto watched the door not even a moment later a whining sound caught his ear. Mephisto didn't even need to look back to know what the sound was.

Slowly the small mass in the bed began to stir, eyes fluttering open to reveal large orbs of blue.

"?" the small demon gave a grown obviously still half asleep as his eyes dropped now and then.

"Time to wake up, little brother" came a playfully deep voice that made the demons ears twitched. Blue eyes blinked a couple of times before looking over to meet a pair of green orbs.

"B-Big Brother?" came the small voice of the earth demon

"Of course, did you enjoy your little nap? You looked so adorable" he chuckled

"Where am I?" he asked looking around, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the garden with the hobgoblins, "This...is brothers room" he recognized the color and the items that decorated the room.

"But of course" Mephisto chimed giving his brother his signature smile, "You know you've caused quite a lot of trouble" he added earning a confused look from the other.

"I did?"

"The whole house is in a frenzy looking for you"

"Everyone...was looking for me?" he blinked

"Now then brother I know you are young, but not naive" he hummed, "All the servants have been searching all of Gehenna for you. Not to mention Father is in a rage with your absence" a frightened look came on the younger's features.

"Now then don't be like that" Mephisto voiced calmly in a moment he picked the other up to sit on his lap. Blue eyes looked up into those green orbs of his older brothers, "So where exactly did you wander off too?" he inquired carefully stroking the side of the child's head while wiping small tears beginning to build up. Amaimon eyes seemed to downcast at the question, a look of thinking and doubt.

'So he has a secret, I do love a challenge" he thought with an amused smirk on his face as he watched boy on his lap.

"Well I...was in the garden" he began

"Before that brother" he corrected knowing he was trying to avoid the question, "You can tell me brother" he said in a reassuring tone.

"Em" he fidgeted a bit in his lap still rather nervous and scared, Mephisto observed this and decided to go a different route.

"Amaimon, did someone hurt you?" the question brought the others eyes up to his, "Were you getting bullied again?" it was known that because of Amaimon;s rank and age he was often bullied by their other siblings.

"I...yes" he admitted rather sadly, "They attacked me when I was playing and I ran into the forest" he said with a look of shame in front of his brother.

'So that's it' he guessed it was bound to happen given his absence, any demon knew not to touch one of Satan's sons, unless they wanted to loss their life. But disputes between siblings of the royal family were generally handled by the sibling themselves. Their Father wasn't exactly the loving type, by no means. He believed in survival of the fittest and that scuffles and fights made each demon stronger. And weeded out the weak from the strong.

Unfortunately in Amaimon's case he was a constant target for their other siblings because he was small and vulnerable. Easy prey from weaker demons who hadn't the back bones to challenge the higher ranking Kings. Often or not if Amaimon was being bullied he would find Mephisto and cling to him. For some reason or another he seemed founder of the second eldest than any other of the Demon Kings.

"So you were hiding in the forest all day"

"Well...I think so" he said with uncertainty

"What do you mean you 'think' so?"

"Well, I remember running and running, then I tripped and fell down a cliff..." he remembered tumbling down one of the peaks in the forest and rolling until he stopped. He also remembered crying, feeling sore all over and then...green. He remembered the creature who saved him and protected him and healed him. Though he wondered if he should tell his older brother. He never wanted to keep anything from Mephisto, but if he told he might not be able to see the flowers again.

"And...when I thought it was safe, I came back and fell asleep in the garden" he told feeling rather low for not telling his brother the truth.

"I see" although he seemed sated with the answer, Mephisto had a talent for knowing when someone wasn't telling the entire truth. Though he was a little surprised Amaimon, his little brother, was trying to hide something from his own big brother, "But now your safe little one" again he brushed his hand over the green strands of hair, running the tip along the spike of his green horn that rested in the center of his head.

"But you're safe. Now all that's left to do is calm Father down and tell the rest of the house" he said casually still petting the others head.

'Hm, so Amaimon was getting beat up, but there's not even a scratch or wound on him' he noticed observing the others features or rather the absennce of any bruise or mark to show he had been attacked. 'Then there's the smell' ever since he found his younger brother he had noticed a sweet smell wafting from his presence, not like how he usually smelled of earth and clay. Amaimon wasn't in the forest or at least the forest of Gehenna which were a mix of brimstone and ash. Wherever Amaimon was it was definitely not Gehenna.

Looking back down at the small demon child he had noticed a more calmer presence and could hear small snores.

'He's asleep' again the little child had gone to sleep. The demon part of him wanted to shake him awake and get more answer out of him. But his gentlemen part of him seemed to force the feelings aside, for now, and allow the child to sleep. He would get his answers sooner or later.

And as Amaimon continued to drift off into slumber his mind was filled with the sights of color and the sweet scent of the world he had briefly scene. Soon the world outside drifted away and he was surrounded by the sea of colorful flowers.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

His Secret Guardian; Chapter 3: Honey and Vinegar

When Amaimon awoke again, he longer saw the familiar shades and decor of his eldest brother's room. Looking around he found himself on the sheets of his own bed. He had been brought back to his. It wasn't as big as his older brothers since he was still a young demon at the tender age of 300, he was still a toddler by Gehenna standards.

'Was it all…a dream?' as he thought back, remembering the cool air, the lush green grass, the blue sky,the little creatures that played with him and… 'Mori'. He remembered the creature that had found him and without even a second thought helped him. And played with him. His words were soft and calming, even his touches were gentle. He had no features like a any demon or creature in Gehenna. No tail, horns, extra appendages, or abnormal skin texture and coloring.

It couldn't have been a dream. Moving to sit on the bed he continued to debate his reality and the time he had spent in the colorful world. He knew it was real, he wanted it so much to be real that it left a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a foreign feeling to the young demon and in a way it both worried and excited him at the same time.

'Maybe I can ask big brother about it' he thought, whenever he was curious about something he always turned to his big brother, Mephisto, because he seemed to know everything. But then as he thought about it, if he told his big brother about the weird feeling he might find out where he actually was and that he had lied to him.

He frowned at that, his brother always said to never hide anything from him and if he found out he did he might be angry with the young demon.

'I don't want brother to hate me' he thought grimly with a gloomy expression on his face.

After the conversation with his younger brother, the eldest Demon King Lucifer had departed from the King of Times wing of the castle to attend to more urgent matters. After seeing his little brother was indeed alright and back in the domain of Satan's castle, he had the duty to report to his father of the new development. Making his way to the throne room, the demons guarding the dark metallic doors wasted no time letting the demon prince inside.

Once inside he was met with the smell of brimstone and hot metal that decorated the large throne room. A demon tribute to Gehenna's only king, the most powerful demon in all creation, and his father. Making it to the middle of the dusk marble floor, he went on bended knee as he now stood before his Lord, master, and creator.

"Oh great father Satan, I bring word of your youngest son" he began with a respectful stance and voice. The one in question, Satan, was seated upon the demonic throne, still in his long tattered robe. But now with new red stains of red. Obviously from the carnage he had reeked across the land earlier in light of Amaimon's disappearance and Ester's incompetence to keep an eye on him.

"What have you to report, my son, King of Light?" came the voice of the demon ruler as his gaze feel on his eldest.

"Father, I recently discovered the youngest had returned to the castle" the demon continued to gaze at the other with an unknown look beneath his hood.

"Is that so, where is my child now?" he questioned.

"Currently he is with the King of Time" he said evenly.

"Samael" he spoke the name with a mirth to it. It was quite known, in the royal family mostly, that there was disagreement between Satan and his second eldest. While Samael or Mephisto as he had adopted over the past century, were at ends when it came to certain situations. Mephisto, like most demons in Gehenna, was self-serving and manipulative to benefit himself. He was also deceiving and puzzling in how he planned his next moves and never truly giving full truths.

"Yes father" he replied making sure not to stray from his current duty, "Amaimon appeared to be in good health. I came to report my findings to you"

"I see. Do you know where Amaimon was daring his absence?" he questioned

"Unfortunately no father" he seemed to apologize, though his voice lacked little emotion, "I did not have a chance to interrogate him yet, I was hoping to do so after reporting to you"

It never surprised him with his eldest son's want to uphold the order or chaotic order of Gehenna and his will above all. Like most demons he showed little emotion save for destruction and instinct to act. He was calm and straight forward, never truly showing much emotion. But he was also intelligent and even headed with his duties which set him apart from the less than sentient demons that dwelled in Gehenna.

"Not necessary" he demised it, catching the demon prince's attention, "The fact of where he was isn't of much importance at the moment"

"Forgive me father, it just seemed by your rage at Amaimon's disappearance you would wish to have all information on his whereabouts" he said with a calm tone, though rather surprised at his father mood change, as it were.

Satan didn't answer right away, in truth his reasons for causing such a ruckus was more or less a want to cause some chaos. His son's absence was just a reason for him to let loose and have some fun. As the ruler he could have done it without reason, but seeing all the demons, his servant's, children, subjects; running and scrambling about was just too interesting. But there was also the fact that with his youngest missing, it fell on the royal's family honor as high ranking and powerful demon's. Even if Amaimon was only a prince by title, he was the future King of Earth. That is, if he would learn to act more like a demon. It upset him to no end to see his youngest being attacked by his other siblings. Satan himself found no honor or worth in attacking weaker demons, especially one's like Amaimon who was a mere child in all right. It was nothing more than those spineless demon's too weak and cowardly to challenge the other Demon King's. But the small prince's actions afterwards wasn't appealing much to the old demon. Crying and sniveling, causing tremors in his wake, before running to his second eldest son for comfort.

To alleviate those situations the demons in question would be tortured to death by Satan himself or the other Demon Kings. But in truth the King of Gehenna wanted Amaimon to fight his own battles, standing back he watched in disdain as the small demon allowed such low class demon to bully him before running to Samael like a babe to its mother. It was beyond shameful for a future Demon King to cry and hide beyond another for protection. The only thing useful of the tiny demon was his ability to cause earthquakes and fissures with just his crying. But he very well knew he wouldn't survive on just crying every time he was confronted by an opponent. It was unbecoming and disgraceful to the royal house.

"I will handle Amaimon" he would deal with the younger, "Lucifer, make sure he does not leave the grounds until then"

"As you wish father" he would not hesitate his father's orders, "I will make sure the guards and servants are aware of this."

"Now then you're dismissed" with that the blond was demised and without one last cordial bow he took his leave of the throne room to return to his duties.

Peeking out the door, blue eyes viewed out seeing the two large demons standing on each side of his door. They were both muscular and could make any small demon cringe with their domineering looks. One was a centaur demon with large horns on his head. The other was a boar demon with rough pink skin and spikes along his forehead and his back. Each were dressed in dark black armor of Gehenna and had a weapon at their disposal, along with fangs and claws. As those eyes continued to peer out, the bull's eyes, deep red, peered down to the crack, watching it close a second later. Returning to his stance the bull gave a snort, catching the large golden ring that hung in its thick snout.

After Amaimon had closed the door he continued to linger, where had those demons come from? There had never been guards at his door before. With a downed look he walked back over to his bed. Not only had he caused so much trouble in the castle, but now he couldn't even leave his room.

He gave a small pout, he knew he wasn't strong enough to face the demons at the door. He couldn't help think this was punishment for his absence.

'I wanna go back' he wanted to be back in the flowers. He missed the smell and the cool air. He never thought about it until he was out of Gehenna. There were no flowers, the air was humid, the sky was a bleak red, and everything smelled like brimstone, sulfur, mixed with hints of burning flesh from the realms below.

With a sigh he moved to his bed, waddling on his large, reptilian feet he came to bend onto his knees. Shuffling, he moved under the bed and finding one of the stones that lay underneath he pulled it out effortlessly. Setting the gray stone to the side he reached inside, the hole was where he kept some of his most prized items. Things like stones and trinkets Mephisto had given him. To keep them safe he buried them in different places around the castle so his siblings or other demon's wouldn't take them and no doubt destroy them. His bedroom of most items. Reaching into his pocket he searched around before pulling out something and holding it in his large hand. Reaching down he placed the item inside.

'It'll be safe here' no one ever came into his room, well besides some servants to check up on him from time to time. If he wasn't outside he was locked inside his room. He would sit on his bed or play with clay toys he had made using the elements from the dirt. For hours he would sit alone, just waiting and watching the door.

"Amaimon" the sound of his name made the little demon jump, his head colliding with the top of the bed in a surprise fashion. And while it didn't hurt, this was a sensation on his skull from the impact.

Feet shuffled to go under the bed with their owner before blue eyes peaked out and up.

"Elder brother…" yes it was his eldest brother, King of Light Lucifer. Green eyes peered down at the demon currently under the bed and peeking out at him with those doe like blue eyes.

"What are you doing under there?" peering down the little one reminded him of a frightened animal hiding from a much larger predator. And while many demons were above the common beast and creature, intelligence wise, even they knew when to show caution.

"I was…just playing" the little demon said still under the bed.

"I have some words I would like to speak with you" the eldest spoke, "Come out" even though it was a calm response, it appeared to be a command. Not wanting to upset the eldest, the small demon carefully and quickly removed himself from underneath his bed. And was now standing before the King of Light, one of the strongest demons in Gehenna. And even though they were brothers in name, Amaimon very seldom saw or spoke to the eldest.

"Now then, I have some questions for you. You are to answer them truthfully" he said staring down at the small demon, "Are we clear, Amaimon?"

"?" the small demon gave a nod, "Yes elder brother"

"Good" he gave a pause to clear his throat, "Now then as you must know, your absence this evening caused a disturbance in not only the castle, but all of Gehenna. Where exactly were you?" he questioned his gaze never changing.

"I…I ran into the forest" he said almost in a whisper, "I was being bullied again and big brother wasn't here so…I went into the forest" the youngest said in a quiet, yet obvious embarrassment as he spoke in front of the eldest.

"Into the forest. Why not back in the castle?" though both were a show of cowardliness on the youngest part.

"Big brother wasn't there. And I didn't want to bother anyone" it didn't surprise the eldest. He had seen the way Mephisto had their youngest brother wrapped around his finger. While it was viewed as cowardly for a demon prince to hide behind another, even a brother, the fact that Samael had done so in such a short time bewildered the eldest.

"Amaimon, you have been told time and time again; you are a demon prince, soon to be King of Earth. Yet for some reason you refuse to fight and cling to our brother. Both viewed lowly in the royal house." His words were like pins in the child's skin, laced with ice and poison, "Explain to me what you did after you ran into the forest"

"I just hide there" Amaimon said only seconds later receiving a strike to the face, his small frame was sent crumbling to the ground.

"I warned you, there is a punishment when you lie to me" he said casually, "Unlike Mephisto, I do not tolerate lying of any kind." he said watching as the little demon trembled on the floor.

"The guards searched the forest where you alleged you hide. They found not a trace" he told the youngest as he sat up, holding his stinging cheek.

"But…I wasn't lying" he whispered trying to hold back the tears as he soothed his stinging cheeks.

"I see…" with a breathless sigh, the eldest combed his fingers through his blond locks, "Will have to do this a different way" blue eyes widened as a stream of light appeared from the eldest hand. Falling until it slithered to the floor like a long rope. Taking it, Lucifer held the shimmering wipe of light, gripping it in his fingers.

Back in his room, Samael or Mephisto, was sitting in his lounge chair that was placed before the lit fireplace, burning an eerily red fire. Dressed in usual clothing, a glass of wine on the small table next to him, as book lay forgotten off on the arm rest.

"Curious" he spoke tapping a clawed finger on the empty arm rest. After dropping off Amaimon to his room, he couldn't shake the feeling the little demon brother of his was hiding something from him. And while demons were inclined to have secrets, the fact that he was hiding something from him bewildered and amused the king of time. Never had his little brother lied to him, if anything he wanted to tell him every little detail of what he had done and cling to him. While his presence held no problem to him, the fact that he had something to hide and hide from his beloved brother, made him all the more curious.

Then he thought back to Lucifer, would he go on his plan to interrogate the young demon prince. It seemed his style, he wasn't overly inclined to do it, but if it posed a threat to Satan and the rules of Gehenna, he would surely get answers. Whether it be from other demons or his own family.

But as he thought about it, his devious mind began to ticker like a clock without bounds, and a thought came into a creation. A thought that might get him the answers he sought. With a chuckle he leaned back and closed his eyes before giving an airless exhale.

His peace was short lived as the door was suddenly thrown open, hitting the wall with a bang. Someone had dared to enter his room without permission. Suddenly he felt a sudden weight in his chest and sighed with the familiar pressure.

"Amaimon…" looking down he saw the small prince who had jumped into his lap and was now gripping him with such urgency, "What in the world. Have I not told you to knock before…."

"Brother…" it was then he saw it, the tears staining his pale cheeks and the tattered clothing of his appearance. His breath was shaky and his breath labored like he had been running.

"Amaimon, what happened?" though he had a guess, he held a worried look, "What has you in such a state?" he asked hearing the boy sniffled against him.

"Big brother…help…" he whined between cries.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong" he said. Just then another presence had entered and without even turning he could already tell who it was.

"Ah Lucifer, what a surprise" he said in a content tone. Peering back he saw the eldest entering the room, the yellow wipe still present in his grip.

'So that was it'

"It seems it's becoming a habit of you coming into my room as you please"

"Mephisto" he spoke before eyeing his little brother in the second eldest lap, face buried in his chest, "I figured Amaimon would come straight to you. I will take him now, there are still more questions to be answered." Mephisto gave a half blink, feeling the small child cling closer at the sound of the others voice.

"Now Lucifer, you're scaring the small cherub" placing a hand on green locks he stroked the head in a soothing motion, "A whip, now is that anyway to treat our little brother?" he tsked the other who remained ever stoic.

"This is of no concern to you, brother" he spoke, "Amaimon must learn to behave to his demonic nature. This only proves his weakness, clinging to you." he pointed out.

"Hm, were just close. Is that such a crime?" he chuckled still holding his younger brother, "Besides you've already scared him to the bone. Whatever you want to know, he doesn't have the answer" he pointed out to the deep gashes fresh on his small back. The flesh peeled off revealing muscle, tissue, and specs of bone.

"He must learn" he responded, "His actions are unbecoming for a future demon king." It was true, no demon king in the history of Gehenna had ever acted as Amaimon had. But that's what made Amaimon different and ultimately a target of the other demons.

"So you keep saying" Mephisto said with disinterest behind his toothy grin, "Honestly I don't see how you and everyone else think beating him to a pulp will get what you seek." he mused still stroking his brother's hair.

"As I spoke before he must learn" he said with a grip of the light whip, "He is still withholding information that Father has duly instructed me to attain." now it made scene, his 'high and mighty' older brother was fulfilling their wishes of their 'father'. He gave a sigh, this would be tricky. But he loved a challenge.

"Fine then I guess I can't go against father's wishes, now can I" he gave a light chuckle before turning his chair to face the King of Light. Two pairs of green eyes locking.

"But if I may offer some advice. You'll catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar." with that in mind he looked down at his little brother still clinging to his form, "Now then Amaimon" at the sound of his name, the earth demon and soon to be Earth King, looked up with wide blue, watery eyes at his older brother.

"Big brother…?" he felt his brothers thumb brush over his checks, removing the trail of tears, "It seems our enigmatic big brother wants to know where you were this morning" he began continuing to look down at the small demon child, "And I know he has hurt you deeply" he emphasized letting his fingers ghost over the deep wounds, hearing small whimpers from the owner.

"So now I will ask you this only once and I expect you to tell me, your big brother, the absolute truth" he grinned placing his hand on his brother head in a reassuring action, "Because I know you don't wish to 'play' with Lucifer again, right?" Amaimon gave a swift shake of his head, his eyes widening at the thought of another session with the King of Light.

"Good" he smiled almost warmly, at least in demon standards, "Now then, is there anything you're not telling about where you were?" for a short moment the small demon looked at Mephisto and slowly to Lucifer then back to Mephisto before those blue eyes drifted down and he gave a short nod of surrender.

'Hm'

"What is it?"

As he began to tell his story the brothers listened. In truth Amaimon was playing with some of his earth kin near the castle when a group of demons began harassing and bullying him. After a scuffle the small demon managed to run into the forest. After hiding there he found the demon's hadn't followed him and was prepared to go back.

"Then something attacked me from the forest" he remembered something or someone grabbed him and tried to pulled him further into the dusky forest. Sharp claws that dug into his arm and attacked him repeatedly.

"And what did this creature look like?" Lucifer questioned

"Well she was really mean" he began

"A female demon"

"I think so. She had large bat like wings, and a slithering tale like a snake. Her skin was all black and scaly with long horns in her hair." he explained emphasizing the points in a childish manner that almost made Mephisto want to laugh, "She kept scratching and cutting me with her claws, it hurt really badly."

"So I tried to escape her, but she kept following me." as he continued his story he added how he had fallen off a cliff, "I thought the mean woman was going to kill me..." this part would be tricky.

"Yet here you are" Lucifer spoke, "Which begs the question, how?"

"If you keep interrupting brother will never get to end" Mephisto said wagging his finger, "Now then little one continue. I'm quite curious to learn how you escape." he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well when the woman tried to attack me more..." slowly a picture of shimmering light and warm green filled his vision and the warm smile afterwards, "He saved me"

"Who saved you?" Lucifer questioned noting the almost longing sound in the demon's child voice.

"I don't know" Amaimon said

"You don't know?" a thin blond eyebrow arched

"Well I never saw someone like him"

"What did 'he; look like?" Mephisto inquired growing more curious as the story went on.

"Em? I don't...I only saw him for a second...then I woke up back here" in Gehenna. The two brother stared at the boy with the same look of analysis as they let the boys words sink in.

"And is that all?" Lucifer questioned

"Yes..." Amaimon nodded before returning to resting against his elder brothers chest.

"Well there you go" Mephisto said rubbing the boy's head gently, "See what happens when you ask nicely, Lucifer?" he could feel those green eyes boring into his head, though ignored it easily only feeling amused.

"Very well" with a motion the wipe disappeared, "I will take his words for now. Though now there is the matter of Amaimon's attacker. I will have to report this to Father." with a turn the eldest left the second eldest room.

"We should do this again." Mephisto smiled even as the door closed giving a dark chuckle. Oh how he loved to beat the eldest and watch that mask of his slowly chip and crumble.

"Big brother..." came the small voice his brother, who was looking like a kicked puppy, "Are you mad at me?"

"Whatever for?" he asked innocently

"B-because...I lied to you?" he sounded ashamed

"Oh little one, I'm not made" he spoke wiping tears from one side of his face, "Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed."

"?"

"Brother you know you can tell me anything. I was so worried when I found out you had been missing. I thought one of our siblings or some brazen demon had killed you."

"I'm sorry" his brother had been worried, now he really felt guilty.

"It's okay little cherub" he smirked seeing the boy relax into his chest, "Just relax. It's been a long day."

Days had come and gone, and on this day Mori still had not seen the young child.

"Amaimon" even though they had known each other less than a day, it felt rather nice having another person to talk too. Even though he was rather shy, he was also curious with a innocence in the large blue eyes. Even the Lilians liked strange child and were saddened when he hadn't returned.

Sitting in his small hut Mori was pruning one of his many potted plants he kept around the house. Carefully removing any unneeded foliage his mind would drift off wondering where the child had been taken too by those...creatures.

"Hopefully he is okay..." he looked out towards the forest, hoping that one day they would meet again.

To Be Continued...


End file.
